Valentine's Day
by beautywithbrains
Summary: When Valentine's Day rolls around, Kendall and Logan take it much differently than they should. These two first-graders act like the party is all day long. Written for Semi Official One Shot Day 2013!


**In honor of the Semi Official BTR One Shot Day, I bring you this baby Kendall and Logan oneshot! I'm also kind of writing this for Valentine's Day, but more for One Shot Day.**

**Let's get this started! :)**

"You have your valentines?" Mrs. Mitchell asked as her five-year-old son came running down the steps.

"Yes!" Logan answered excitedly.

"Do you have your box for other kids to put their valentines for you in?"

"Yes, Mommy! I have it!"

Today was Valentine's Day, which meant that for Mrs. Travis' first grade class, there were going to have a party. While it wasn't really a big holiday for the little ones to celebrate, it wasn't going to go unnoticed. Besides, who would turn down a party during school?

In the Knight household, Kendall ran into his little sister's room, peeked over the edge of her crib, and whispered in a voice that might not be considered a true whisper, "Happy Vowentime's Day, Katie!" The little one then proceeded to rush down the stairs to the kitchen, where his mother was making a heart-shaped pancake for the blonde's breakfast.

"Happy Vowentime's Day, Mommy!" Kendall squealed, a smile taking over his face.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kendall," Mrs. Knight smiled.

"No, Mommy, it's Vowentime," Kendall corrected. "Say what I say, Vow. En. Time." Mrs. Knight repeated her son, causing him to clap and congratulate her on getting the pronunciation right.

"Okay, Kendall, eat your breakfast and I'll go get your things for your party today."

Kendall smiled cheekily as he stuffed a piece of his fluffy pancake in his mouth.

…*…*…*_At school_…*…*…*

"Have a good day, sweetheart!" Mrs. Mitchell called as Logan walked in the school doors. The tot turned around and waved at his mom, a huge smile plastered on his face.

The brunette walked down the hall to his classroom and walked inside, putting away his backpack and setting his box, which was filled with the valentines and candies he was going to give to his classmates, on the round table in the back of the room.

"Happy Valentime's Day, Mrs. Travis!" Logan cheered from the back of the room.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Logan," Mrs. Travis laughed.

Logan went to his seat and waited for his best friend, Kendall, to get to school. Until then, he'd get a head start on the page in his phonics booklet he knew he'd have to work on when school officially started. It was less than five minutes after Logan had begun the assignment that Kendall had trotted in the room.

"Happy Vowentime's Day!" he exclaimed to no one in particular. Both Logan and Mrs. Travis, the only people in the room, repeated the phrase correctly to the blonde. Kendall had also gone to the back of the room to put away his box, valentines, and candies just as Logan had done earlier.

"I'm so excited for the party! I just wish we didn't have to give everyone a vowentime, because Samantha is annoyin'," Kendall murmured.

"I know whatcha mean," Logan replied with a nod, his eyes wide.

"I gave her the worst card out of alllll of 'em!" Kendall announced, stretching his arms out to create a visualization of all the cards.

"Me too!"

"But I gave you the best one, Logie," Kendall assured.

"Me too! And I gave you the best candy!"

"So did I!"

For the next five minutes, the two boys kept talking about whatever came to their minds until the school day officially started. Kids kept pouring in the door and putting their supplies for the party in the back of the room. It was hard for Kendall and Logan to notice them all, though, because they were too immersed in what their best friend was saying. The only thing that stopped their conversation was the school bell ringing.

The day began with an English lesson, which was basically working in the phonics booklet. As soon as Logan finished up his assigned work, he asked the question that Mrs. Travis knew was coming and all his peers wanted to know the answer to.

"When's the party?"

"At the end of the day, Logan. Now get back to your phonics."

"I've already finished it," Logan muttered, a bit of sassiness evident in his tone.

After ten minutes of work time, the class checked the two pages. This transitioned them into their daily arithmetic.

The session began with a page of addition problems that the students were given 60 seconds to complete. Logan was the first to slap his paper face-down on his desk, a sound that signaled to all his peers that he was basically a mathematical genius. Samantha was the second to flip her paper over, not quite as aggressively as Logan. The brunette merely glared at the girl, before rolling his eyes and looking down at his desk.

As papers were continuously being flipped over, the timer was seconds away from going off. Once the ringing did fill the room, the papers were passed to the front of the room so Mrs. Travis could grade them later.

Following the warm-up was the day's lesson. Kendall was bored with it as soon as it began, seeing as he wasn't very captivated in what he was being taught. He tapped his fingers on his desk impatiently, sighed loudly, yawned often, and put his head down on the desk. He was dragging attention to himself and he knew it. Kendall's classmates were used to the blonde's behavior, as was Mrs. Travis, but today it was getting out of hand.

"Kendall, can you come solve this for me?" Mrs. Travis inquired.

"I would if I could," the blonde shrugged. His peers giggled at his response, and Mrs. Travis was fighting back a smile, but she wasn't going to allow Kendall to behave the way he was.

"Then I suggest you pay attention."

"How am I supposed to listen when we're going to have a party?" Kendall exclaimed.

"You look at me and you focus on what I'm talking about. You won't even be thinking about the party," Mrs. Travis explained.

"I have been in this classroom for months, and you still don't understand that I'm not going to forget a party," Kendall mumbled.

The class managed to, somehow, get through the rest of their math before advancing to reading. There was no lesson for the day, so all the kids got to spend the whole course reading their library books.

Just like during every other class, Kendall and Logan weren't having it. They were too concerned about the party to worry about doing their work. Meaning, the entire hour they had to read, they spent giggling about nothing. Kendall would puff up his cheeks and cross his eyes, and Logan would smile until his cheeks were sore. Logan would frown drastically, his mouth becoming a perfect arch, at Samantha. This would cause Kendall to snicker silently. Luckily for the terrific twosome, they didn't get caught.

Lunch was up next on the schedule, and there was nothing really special about it. I mean, if you counted heart-shaped cakes for dessert as something unique, then lunch was a bit extraordinary that day.

The kids went outside for recess after their meal, and Kendall and Logan ran off to the swings. They both closed their eyes and tried to swing as high as they could, pretending they were birds. When Logan thought he was going too high, he opened his eyes and looked over at Kendall. Almost as if the blonde knew his brunette friend was watching, Kendall let go of the chains and spread his wings. He soon realized that was a bad idea, became wide-eyed, and jerked onto the chains again.

"I'm never doin' that again!" Kendall screeched. Logan just started giggling at his friend.

Not much long afterwards, everyone had to go inside. The kids were sent off to the music room for the next hour. The two children seemed to have gotten it together in that class, probably because the teacher was really strict about misbehavior. They must have done a pretty good job at playing (More like banging) on the keyboards, because neither one of the boys were written up.

The last block they had to go to was gym. Instead of some strenuous exercise, the whole time was spent on scooters. Everyone partnered up, and, you guessed it, Kendall and Logan were paired together. Kendall sat cross-legged on the scooter, and Logan grabbed the jump rope. Logan, who wasn't as strong as he could have been, had a very hard time maneuvering Kendall around the gym.

"Loges, why can't you go _faster_?" Kendall whined.

"You're…too…heavy!" Logan gasped, stopping to catch his breath.

"Trade me spots, you shrimp." Kendall rolled his eyes at his friend and carted him around the area without any difficulties. "It's not that hard!"

"That's what they all say," Logan mumbled.

For the rest of the hour, the boys took turns riding around the gym on their scooter. They would occasionally bump into some other people on accident, but Kendall was more careful about that when Logan almost got the breath knocked out of him.

When the second graders were leaving the gymnasium and going back to their classroom, they all realized that it was time. The whole day had been leading up to this. This was the icing on the cupcake, the cherry on the sundae, the sprinkles on the cookie, if you will.

It was time for the party.

Everyone darted to get their boxes and started passing out valentines to their peers. Kendall and Logan waited at their desks for people to come to them to get their valentine. It was much easier on them, but not on their classmates. When Samantha, however, passed them their cards, the boys were giving her a hard time.

"Where's out vowentimes?" Kendall asked sassily.

"Where's mine?" Samantha retorted.

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

"I-I didn't ask at all," Logan muttered, joining in.

"Just give me my card," Samantha demanded.

"Not with _that _attitude," Kendall replied.

"Fine, here." Samantha proceeded to throw the boys' cards on their desks forcefully, causing them to land on the floor. "Now where's mine?"

"Here," Kendall and Logan responded in unison. They both threw the cards in the air, mimicking the brunette in front of them.

"Here's your card, Logie," Kendall stated.

"I have yours here," Logan retorted as he and Kendall switched cards.

The next thing to be done was to pass out candy. It took a while considering how many sweets were brought in. As that was being done, Mrs. Travis went around pouring everyone soda. After ten minutes, everything had died down and everyone sat at their desk, going through their boxes and eating their sweets.

"Happy Valentime's Day, Kendall."

"It's Vowentime's!"

**That's that!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1. The boys were originally in kindergarten, then I bumped them up a grade because of reasons**

**2. I used my first grade teacher's name**

**3. I used a combination of my first, second, and third grade schedule to write the boys' schedule**

**4. I'm pretty sure sassy Kendall is the best thing ever and if you don't think so I hope you're having fun sitting on your THRONE OF LIES. So, that explains Kendall's behavior throughout this one-shot**

**5. Even though Logan causing minor havoc seemed out of character, I think him being around Kendall makes it more realistic**

**6. I wrote three pages of this today because I had to finish it and get it posted. Someone please help me stop being lazy**

**7. Kendall says "Vowentime" because that's how I used to pronounce Valentine. After a couple years, I started saying "Valentime" like Logan**

**8. I think the ending to this is kind of awkward, but I also think it's adorable so I'm sticking with it**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
